Lovers of Reality
by Sabeling
Summary: The Infernal Devices written by Cassie Clare, (I don't own series) takes place in modern London with Jem and Will and Tessa. Will and Tessa meet in a book store and after a few weeks of flirting Will asks her out. Tessa goes to the restaurant expecting to go on a date, what she finds out is not what she expects or necessarily wants. Both Wessa and Jessa (I'm a fan of both sorry!)


**I'm sorry I've been away so long, there was a family emergency, which was and is absolutely cruel as it is right before Thanksgiving, my birthday and Christmas, so I've just barely been able to sleep or eat, this is a distraction for me. So maybe it will help. This is a little story set in modern London in which Tessa, Will and Jem are all human and there is no magic. I needed to write something that could be potentially reality so I could focus on their problems instead of mine. Hope you enjoy.**

I walked into the door of The Northern Balcony restaurant and went to the table he had reserved for us. William had said he'd meet me here because he was coming straight after work. He worked at the bookshop where I'd first met him.

 _He was in the poetry section stocking the shelves, I asked him where I could find the selected works of the Bronte Sisters. He grunted and pulled a book from high above him and handed it to me without looking at me. "Thank you." I said. He didn't reply so I walked away and went to find the other books I had wanted to buy to replace all the books I had left in America. I was walking to another section about twenty minutes later with books piled high over my face making it hard for me to see, when a voice behind me asked "That's a lot of books, can you carry all of those?" I turned in surprised and dropped all the books, they tumbled noisily to the floor. It was the boy who was stocking the shelves in the poetry section but this was the first time I was able to properly see his face. It was beautiful, he had midnight black hair falling over deep violet blue eyes set in a chiseled face wearing a smirking smile. "Was that you offering?" I replied. Without answer he slowly bent down to pick up the books I had dropped. "Are you always this clumsy miss...?" He arched his eyebrow questioningly. "Gray, Miss Theressa Gray." "Well Miss Gray, do you often have trouble dropping books all over the floor?" Who did he think he was?_ He _was the one who surprised_ me. _The one who made me drop all the books. "No, I don't, but then again I'm not often snuck up on by people." I retorted. "Touché." He regarded me with a gaze full of amusement, like a kitten whose claws weren't long enough to do any damage but was still trying to scratch her owner. He had picked up the books and holding them out to me, but I hadn't taken them yet. His gaze of amusement turned impatient. "Are you going to take these books or am I just going to stand here and hold them for you, because if that's what you want I hope you don't get too disappointed I have plans after work today." I took them and hugged the books close to me. "What kind of plans?" I don't know why I asked, it wasn't any of my business but I couldn't help being curious about what the boy was planning to do, if he was planning to meet anyone. "I have plans with a certain dwarf named six-fingered Nigel." He was obviously lying, he didn't want to tell me because it wasn't any of my business. "I see." I started to turn away, but the boy called out again," if you are going to buy those books I can ring them up for you." I glanced down at the books then looked back up at the boy. "Sure, thank you." We walked to the cash register. "I'm William Herondale by the way, but everyone calls me Will." He tarted ringing up the books for me. "You can call me Tessa, everyone does." Will finished checking out my books for me and handed them to me in a bag. "Well, have a great day, Tessa." He said smiling._

I took my seat and a waiter came over telling me his name was Jem and he'd be my server, asking if he could start me off with a drink. I decided I just have a water while I waited for Will to arrive. Jem walked away and my mind wandered to how Will had asked me out.

 _I had been back to the bookstore a few times and was happy when Will was there and disappointed when he wasn't. We often discussed books we enjoyed. One day he had asked me what my favorite book was. "A Tale of Two Cities." I had replied sighing in happiness thinking about all the characters I loved. "Really?" He had sounded surprised. "I never liked that book. It's silly getting your head chopped off for love." Irritated I said, "Sydney didn't get his head cut off for the sake of love, he died to save another's life. He did everything he could to save Charles while Lucy sat and did nothing. He knew it was beneath her to be with him and that while not being with her would mean he could not be saved he also realized that being with her would degrade her. His love for her was so great that he told her he loved her with the only way he knew how, by dying for her."_ _I was breathless when I finished speaking. "Well I still think it quite silly. No, I much prefer other less romantic slash having your head cut off books." I shook my head, "you should reread it, you may change your mind." A few weeks later I had found a book on the table where we would sit at and talk. It was A Tale of Two Cities, brand new. I had been confused, I had my own copy to read and I didn't need a new one, if I had I would have bought it before now. But as I opened the book, inside the cover was a handsome script. It had said, "Her grey eyes glistening in excitement when she speaks, of worn pages and old books that smell. Her love for the characters and story made me read it with open eyes. And the hope that came from reading this also gave me the courage to be better than Sydney Carton. I would tell her before it was too late. I have another way to tell her. 6 pm The Northern Balcony table for two." I had waited until Will showed up to work before I said yes. Yes I would meet him at the restaurant yes, I liked him too._ _And then Will had kissed me. It was a kiss that had sent shivers down my spine and little shocks of electricity to my toes and finger tips. He had pressed me up against a bookcase as I clung to him. My fingers were wrapped around his neck and in his hair and his hands were everywhere. My cheek, my waist, my legs, tangled in my hair, and flat on the bookshelf to keep himself balanced as he pressed his body to mine. Books tumbled to the floor and we broke off the kiss breathing hard. Then had tugged on my shirt collar to drag me nearer so we could continue kissing without books raining down on us. He had finally kissed me so much my lips were swollen and my eyes were dilated. He leaned down placing his mouth near my ear and whispered "6 pm. Saturday don't be late."_

Jem the waiter came by again and asked if he could get me some food. I hadn't looked at the menu yet. I wanted to wait for Will before I ordered. So I politely said no and waited. Jem approached me multiple times to ask if I needed anything. Then he asked if I was meeting someone here and that was why I was waiting.

I replied "Yes I am waiting for my date I came in quite early so I can wait a while longer." He left me alone. I waited a half hour then fifteen more minutes. I realized Will was way past late, he could have called if something had come up and he couldn't make it. But he didn't and I realized William Herondale the beautiful boy was too good to be true and he had just stood me up. I stood up and put on my jacket and scarf. I still wasn't used to the cold London weather yet. I pulled a few dollars I had in my wallet and put them on the table for Jem and walked towards the door to leave, when I heard a voice behind me. For a moment I had Deja vu and recollected the first day I had met Will. But then I realized the vice was not Will's it was softer, more hesitant but warm nonetheless. It was Jem. The waiter with the silver hair and eyes. The boy I wanted to ask if he had dyed his hair and wore contacts but was too polite to ask. I had just barely comprehended that he had said goodnight when I turned with tears threatening to spill over my eyes and he quietly asked what was wrong. It wasn't like he didn't figure it out. I was sure he had, still it was polite of him to ask.

"Nothing is wrong. It's the cold air, it sometimes makes my eyes water." I was lying and I was sure the boy, Jem, knew.

"Why are you leaving?"

I didn't feel like lying to him again, it made me feel guilty when he was being so nice to me.

"My date never showed. I figured I would just go home."

Jem looked at me with concern. "He stood you up? I'm sorry, but a man who didn't have the mind to show up to a date with a girl like you doesn't deserve you."

I choked of a laugh that sounded more like a sob. Jem looked around.

"I have my break in..." He looked at his watch "two minutes, if you promise to stay and wait those two minutes I'll sit down and eat with you."

I glanced at the door, as if I expected Will to come walking in at that moment, but He didn't so I took a deep breath turned to Jem and said "I'll stay."

I returned to my table and Jem took off my coat for me. I shyly smiled, no one had ever don't that for me before. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Jem vanished into the kitchen to finish the two minutes of his shift. And came back out in just his black dress pants and shirt with his sleeves rolled up. another waiter came and took our orders.

"So what kind of guy would leave a girl like you?" His silver eyes scrutinized me and I felt myself blush. What was wrong with me? I went from one guy to the next. True one guy stor me up and the other asked me to stay.

"I met him at a bookstore a few after I moved here."

His eyes shined, "So you are American, I had wanted to ask but didn't want to be rude."

"Yes, I'm American, I moved here to be closer to my brother after my Aunt had died."

Jem looked troubled for a moment. "I'm sorry about your aunt, I hope you don't mind my asking but, what about your parents?"

I didn't mind, I just didn't want it to be uncomfortable for him and he'd have to act sympathetic.

"They died when I was very young in a car accident, I don't remember them at all, it was my brother and mother's sister who raised me."

"Oh..." And there it was that awkward sympathy.

"I understand the loss of parents mine died also. I'm glad that you had your brother and aunt to take care of you."

I was surprised, not many people I knew would have understood, but he had and he did.

"I'm so sorry about your parents. Do you remember them much?"

He met my eyes and the silver orbs captivated me. "I do, I was twelve when they were...when they... Died. Sometimes I wish I didn't, then maybe it would hurt less, but then I also would think I would always wonder who they really were and not the parents I knew."

I wanted to put my hand on his but I had to remind myself I didn't know him, that he was just a stranger saving me the embarrassment of being stood up by a pretty boy. The food arrived, I had ordered a greek salad with pears and candied walnuts, Jem had gotten a small platter of dumplings in what smelled like a ginger soy sauce.

"Would you please tell me about your parents, what were they like?"

He smiled but it was a sad smile. "My father was British and my mother was Asian. They met in London and then moved to Shanghai where I was born." He looked up at me. "Do you know where Shanghai is?"

Of course I did, who didn't know where Shanghai was? "China."

He turned his lips up into a genuine smile. "Good, not many people know that. I'm impressed."

"So you're Chinese and English? Why is your hair silver, and your eyes?"

That sounded rude. Oh Lord. "I mean it's beautiful but I don't know many Asians with silver hair."

Did I just call him beautiful? That was absolutely mortifying. Jem hesitated and I knew I had offended him, but he answered anyway and I realized it wasn't that he was offended he just didn't tell many people. I sat straighter up so he knew I was listening.

"No, this was an effect of...drugs. I guess I should start at the beginning. My mother was a lawyer and my father was like a detective or policeman. My father had arrested an opium dealer and my mother was the lawyer that put him in jail. His father was the family ring leader and sought out my parents. He found us and tied us all up. He killed my parents after forcing them to witness him injecting me with drugs that made me delirious. Finally when the head of the Shanghai police figured out what was going on it was too late. They were able to kill the man and take me, but the drug he had given me had changed me. I was reliant on the drug. I tried to stop taking it but whenever that happened my body would begin to shut down, the scientists running tests on me had realized I would die faster without out taking the drug, but I would have to take the drug twice a day for the rest of my life, my now shortened life. The drug would still slowly kill me. After a few months of taking the drug it turned my hair silver and changed my eyes. So who you see before you was not the twelve year old boy I was."

He wouldn't meet my eyes as he said the last part, like he was ashamed of his appearance.

I thought he looked ethereal.

"That's very quite kind of you but I do get funny looks sometimes."

I had realized I had said that out loud and I felt myself blush.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," I had a feeling he wanted push the subject off himself and aimed the questions back at me. "So how did this guy you were supposed to meet ask you out?"

I twitched under his scrutinizing gaze he gave me.

"He gave me a book, with a poem written inside the cover. At the end of the poem he asked me to meet him here at six."

I started playing with my napkin in my hands until Jem took them in his. His hands were surprisingly warm for someone so pale, and the comforting feel stilled my hands.

"I"m so sor-"

He was cut off the the loud ringing of the doorbell that announced when someone arrived. We both looked up with our hands still entwined. It had started raining while Jem and I were talking and the silhouette of the person who had just come through the door was dripping wet. He walked closer and I saw the flash of brilliant blue eyes. It was Will! I stood and Jem soon followed my lead and I subtly pulled my hand from Jem's grasp, he let it go without looking at me. Will walked even closer. And Jem finally got a good look at Will.

"William?"

Will froze and so did I. I had not been the one to speak, I looked at Jem who was staring at Will completely shell-shocked.

"Do you...you two...do you two know each other?"

It was obvious Will was not going to answer so I turned to Jem the most likely to answer me.

"Yes, we're best friends."

Will spoke up, "Practically brothers."

quite angry now I glared at Jem. "Did you know he was my date?"

Jem looked guilty. "I knew he had a date to go on with a girl he'd met, Will never said where or when, I assumed you were to meet a different guy."

"So you didn't know he would stand me up?"

Will cut in. "I didn't stand you up! I'm here!"

my eyes sliced into his, and I dramatically looked at the clock.

"You sir are fifty minutes late. In fact I was going to leave about twenty minutes ago, but your buddy here offered to hang out with me so I took him up on it. Now if you'll excuse me. I must be going I have to meet my brother at the apartment."

Will moved so fast I barely took a step before he grabbed my hand.

"Wait, please. I can explain."

I turned around quickly with a deathly glare ready and a rude retort on my lips, but when I looked into his eyes I saw something I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Whatever the look it caused me to stiffly sit in a chair with my arms crossed wearing a look that said he'd better have a good explanation.

When Will didn't immediately explain himself I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Well?"

Jem and Will exchanged looks then simultaneously sat down. I was confused why Jem had to be here for the explanation but I was slightly grateful. It seemed Will was less narcissistic and rude around Jem.

"Will has been my best friend and brother since we were twelve and I saved his life. We were recruited by a secret organization part of London's security force."

I hardly believed them, after all I had just met Jem and Will and I had only known each other a few short weeks and only recently had he kissed me and asked me out. I looked to Will, hoping he would deny such utter ridiculousness, but he stayed silent.

"We live with others who have no other place to go that train us as investigators and officers."

Will finally piped up. "I am their best investigator, but I'm also a very good shot, not to brag or anything."

He grinned but I didn't smile back, I just waited for them to continue.

"I was on my way here when I was suddenly called to investigate the murder of a little girl who seemed to be stabbed and dragged herself to a corner to die upon, Jem here had found her the other night and a dagger with a strange with me and we passed the information along. I had of course hoped to be in charge of the investigation, but it seems the superiors have little faith in me. I had just found at famous club in London that the people responsible were two brothel managers, Mrs. Black and Mrs. Dark."

I interrupted Will, completely shocked.

"The Dark Sisters murdered a little girl?"

Will and Jem exchanged another look.

"You know the Dark Sisters?"

I stared at the both of them, "Yes, they are my brothers managers."

Jem looked concerned now.

"Who is your brother?"

"Nathaniel Gray. What does my brother have to do with this?"

Jem offered my a sympathetic smile but Will was honest.

"He is now connected to a murder, we have to bring him in for questioning."

I shot up out of my chair now.

"You are going to arrest my brother now? He has done nothing!" I cried.

Will came forward and tried to take my hands but I snatched them away. Looking away I muttered,"Why are you telling me this?"

Will answered me.

"Because it's the truth, and I'm sorry for being so late tonight, honestly I had no idea this would happen."

I looked at him and studied him, wondering if he meant what he said. I decided I wanted to believe him.

"Fine, I'm tired, I'm going home goodnight Will," I looked at Will and met his eyes, my gaze then briefly dropped to his lips, I felt a tingle in my lips and a blush beginning to creep along my cheeks, I quickly adjusted my gaze back to his eyes, and realized he was also staring at me. I looked away embarrassed a saw Jem looking between us confused. "Goodnight Jem."

I practically ran to the door and made it only half a block before out of my peripheral I noticed someone join and walk in step with me.

"Please let me walk you home to make up for tonight."

I looked at him sideways and nearly stopped breathing, those eyes. Even in the poor lighting only provided from street lamps they were bright blue and beautiful.

"I'm sure if you were so decided to walk me home I couldn't stop you."

I could here the smile in his voice now, even though I was staring ahead trying to not look at him for fear of being to sucked in by his beauty.

"I don't think I would leave you alone out here even if you wanted me to, I'm not in the habit of leaving defenseless laddies to walk herself home on the dark street of London, and I'm not about to start."

"Fine." I muttered really wishing he would actually just go away so I could be mad at him in peace, but at the same time I was longing for his presence.

"Never let it be said that William Herondale is not a gentlemen!" He offered me his arm and I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

We were silent, but it wasn't a brooding or uncomfortable silence,it was nice. To be walking arm in arm with a boy I liked.

"I really am sorry about tonight."

"Don't be, I understand that when your job calls you can't say no, I have a brother who is always called in to work even when its not his shift."

Will was quiet and didn't reply. I groped for another top because Will's silence was becoming awkward.

"So what did you think when you read the Tale of Two Cities for the second time?"

Will took a moment to consider his answer.

"Unrequited love is ridiculous, and makes those in it behave ridiculously, however requited love does not make much of a story."

"I see." A burst of anger flashed through me, he still wasn't telling me to truth.

We had elapsed into silence again. But there was nothing more I could come up with, that wouldn't start an argument and we were almost at my apartment. We shortly arrived at my apartment and we said our goodbyes.

"Goodnight Tessa" He kissed me on the cheek and waited for me to get into my apartment before he turned away and started walking back up the street.

I got myself ready for bed, completely exhausted from the night's happening. I wondered when I would see him again, and wondered if he was seriously going to arrest Nate. Despite my worries I fell asleep quickly with the image of midnight blue eyes burning my eye lids.

 **I should mention I started this off as a one shot and then decided what the heck I'll continue. So This may turn into a multi-chapter story. Thanks for everyones support for my other stories if you are looking at this, you are all loved and appreciated. Goodnight.**


End file.
